Irreplaceable
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: She was beautiful, for a human at least. She reminded me so much of my Bella..But she just couldn't replace my Bella, I wanted her to so bad...I kept pushing her away she wouldnt go..I had led her on...Read&Review to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear, Bella I'm not good for you and I'm Sorry for that. I don't love you , I hope you understand, move on with life._**

**_-Edward._**

Edward Pov.

To leave that note on Bella's Door was hard on my dead non-beating heart. Leaving her for her safety was the best thing I could do. I don't think a face to face break up would be good enough for her. So I had to make a clean break. I didn't want to see the hurt and pain in her eyes, As I told her these lies. The truth was I did love her, every inch in my body knew this. I didn't want her to know that I really loved her. Leaving her thinking I didn't was the best choice. I wanted her to move on with life. So me and my family left on that note.

_10 years later_

These last ten years have been hectic. All I did was depress everyone by leaving the love of my life. I don't know what happened to her of if she is still alive she would be 29 years old by now. I hope she got married and had kids and moved on like I told her. I couldn't help but not fill whole when I didn't have her, I never loved anyone, at all but her. I didn't want that to change because no one could replace my dear, Bella.

_Edward we have to go._ Alice thought to me.

"No" I spoke low and harsh towards her. I wasn't going to start back school, even though we were in Alaska. I'd have to enroll school at Meyer's High.

Just then Alice came in.

"YES!" She said, I could tell she'd been dry sobbing. No one seem's to forget Bella like I'd hope, Truth is, I don't think anyone would, not even me.

"Alice, I told Carlisle I'm not starting school again" I told her looking her dead in the eye. Her face turned into a frown.

"Edward" She spoke low, pain filled her voice. "You know I'll never forget Bella"

I growled low enough for her to hear. I haven't had this conversation till I left Bella that note on her door, and I sure enough wasn't going to hear it now.

"Edward let me finish" She protested and I stopped growling. "We all miss her dearly, It's hard for me to see you like this, I know neither of us will forget her but we do have to go to school, I mean you don't want people to get nosy why 5 teenage high school kids aren't going to school now would you?" She asked her eyes filled with concern.

The fact was she was right regardless if I didn't go to school people would be nosy.

"Fine, I'll go now can you please leave?" I asked my eyes begging for mercy.

She nodded.

I got out of bed and put on a dark blue sweater and black casual pants. I took my coat of the rack and headed down stairs. I really didn't want to go to school but I didn't want my family to be more depressed each and everyday because of my mistakes and actions I made.

_It will be alright Edward_ Esme's thoughts cooed me.

I gave her a half-hearted smile, and made my way towards my silver Volvo. I started up the engine and waited for everyone to file in.

_You sure you want to drive?_ Alice asked me through her thoughts.

I glanced toward's her as she made her way into the front seat, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett made their way to the back.

I nodded.

_Don't worry Edward we wont let anything go wrong_ Jasper said through his thoughts.

_Edward it will be fine school's nothing we already know everything their going to teach _Emmett said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. I didn't look at his pained expression. I was tired of everyone trying to make sure I'm Alright. I could feel my anger bowling inside of me ready to take over. As I was thinking this a calming wave washed over me. Jasper. I growled at his attempt. and as soon as it started it ended.

_Sorry, thought it would help_ Jasper thought towards me.

I started up the engine and sped toward's the school going 130 miles. I parked in the parking lot and got out. With everyone following behind us. The school was a decent size nothing special but bigger than the one in forks. I had 3 large building connecting with upstairs on them. It was old, probably built back in the 1900's.

I walked into the school. As me and my family walked into the school all eyes were on us.

_Umm who is he? He looks yummy!_some girl with blonde streaks through her black hair thought toward's me. I would of threw up then. The last thing I want on my agenda is dealing with a human.

A couple of more thought's came toward's us as we made our way into the office to get our schedules. But I blocked them out.

"Excuse me Ms." I said to a lady who looked in her mid- thirty's looked up at us. She had short black hair. A mole on her nose which made he look like something out of a Halloween catalog.

She smiled.

_Oh God, Who are these kids? What are they doing here there simply gorgeous!_ She thought as she shuffled paper's from her desk.

"May I help you?" She asked as she continued trying to straighten up her desk.

"Yes, We need our schedule's" I said while pointing to everyone one of my siblings.

"Last name, please?" she asked.

"Cullen's and Hales" I replied. While she typed something up on her computer then started printing.

"Here you are dear" She said smiling pleasantly. I didn't bother smiling back. I havent had a real smile since I left Bella, It hurts to think of her.

I grabbed our schedules as we walked out the door the tardy bell rung. Yes! I didn't have to be bothered with humans ogling all over me. Me and Alice exchanged schedule's She had 1st and 3rd period with me. Jasper had 2nd with me..The class I really didn't want, Drama, I had to act UGH! Alice, Jasper, And I were pretending to be Juniors, While Emmett and Rosalie were Seniors.

I made my way to first period with Alice as soon as we walked into the door, All eyes were on us.

_Well there goes my prince charming!_A blonde haired girl screamed in her mind.

_Oh little cutie with a booty, I'm getting in her jeans this week! _A male voice said.

I was postive those thought's were toward's Alice immediately I stopped the incoming thoughts so they were only a buzz sound to the back of my head. I really didn't want to hear such things about my sister.

We got through that class quickly a couple of people tried to talk to me but I just ignored them the way I did in Forks. I finally got to 2nd period with Jasper. He was already seated with a empty seat beside him. I took it thankfully, that I didn't have to be near a human hearing thought's of only God know's what!

Just then a brunette girl walked in hair falling to her shoulder's in layers. She was beautiful, for a human at least. She reminded me so much of _my_ Bella. Even looked like her a bit. She looked over to me with her Big brown eyes staring, her hair swinging in process that's when, Her scent me full on, My nostril's flaring in response, the monster threatened to take over me as I gripped the table I was sitting near, hard enough to make a dent but not enough to break it. At then I knew my eyes were pitch black, as well as Jasper's he looked at me with concerned eyes.

_Be strong Edward_ Jasper thought sending calming waves my way which I took thankfully. Since when was Jasper the one telling me to be strong? He was the weakest of us all in my family. I had better self control, and I wasn't going to let a human get in the way.

"Thanks" I muttered loud enough for him to hear, but low enough so the humans didn't know if I was speaking or not.

_No problem_ Jasper thought. _We should go hunting tonight._

I nodded once in response.

I had to talk to this girl. I wonder if she was related to Bella in anyway. She looked like a spitting replica. But why Alaska? If this was her daughter? Wait Edward?! Bella's probably married get over it! The truth is I would never get over her she was the love of my life. My heat my non-soul, My everything and I left her. It was for good meaning but this pain would never die in my non-beating heart. It would stay there forever as a reminder of what I left behind in Forks, Washington.

The teacher walked in. And Explained what we were going to door. In two week's a play was coming up, Romeo and Juliet and everyone would have to participate. This play was mandatory that mean's I would have to go sweet talk the lady I met today in the office. Just to get out this class. I would do my best.

I sat in class taking notes on the play, as my eyes wondered around the class room until it met a warm pair of brown one's, which quickly looked away. That's when It hit me. Her mind was blank. I couldn't believe it the only person who's mind I couldn't read was Bella's. This had to be her daughter, Or someone related to her! I have to talk to her I thought.

Just then Class was over. I skipped third I knew Alice would be looking for me, but I didn't care. I went to my car and played some music I knew would soothe me. Which it did. I made my way out the car before anyone got suspicious. I went to fourth period, Lunch. My least favorite class of the day where I would have to pretend to eat, _human_, food.

I met up with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, at a table they decided to sit at. I could feel the worried eyes upon me.

_Why weren't you in third period today, Edward?_ She asked her eyes met mine and I looked down. I didn't want to tell her I seen a girl who look's like Bella and almost killed her if I left the monster in me take over. I guess Jasper told her because she looked back up with understanding eyes. Just then the girl from my 3rd period walked in I guess my whole family noticed because their thoughts.

_Wow she looks exactly like Bella!_ _It could be her..I should go check it out! _exclaimed Alice in her thoughts.

_Wait till we get home Rose,…What…wait a second.. That could be Bella's Twin_ Emmett thought glancing toward's the girl.

_She's pretty, but she could never compare to me._ Rosalie thought.

_Edward the girl from our third period is here._ Jasper thought as If I didn't know already.

I could feel their faces lighting up, thinking this girl could be somehow related to Bella.

"We should go over their Edward" Alice thought while getting up.

"No" I said with a stern voice. Then she pulled me up and dragged me and I mean literally dragged me over their.

She walked well practically bounced over to the girl who resembled Bella.

"Hi!" Alice squealed while going to stand next to the girl. "Mind if we sit?" Then she sat so I did too.

The girl looked confused. Then she smiled.

"Are you Bella?" Alice asked , I couldn't believe she just asked that I mean we don't even know her! She resembles Bella A lot. That much I know but I was positive she wasn't Bella.

"N-no" The girl said. Alice face fell. "Who's B-bella?" She asked confused.

"YES YOU ARE YOU HAVE TO BE!" Alice screamed then she fell to the floor dry sobbing. By now the whole cafeteria was staring at us, wide eyed. I felt like I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. I didn't know making this decision to get away from Bella for her safety would take a toll on the family like this better yet Alice freaking out like it. I picked up Alice sobbing figure and headed out the cafeteria to my car. With Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett on my heels.

* * *

**Please Read & Review!**

**Is this girl related to Bella? Is this Bella or is she lying? Does Bella have a unknown twin?**

**Tune in for the next chapter which I will be posting very soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and other upcoming characters.**

**DaOneAndOnlyTt**


	2. Hunting Trials

**I love the Favorite story add, Alert, and Reviews But I'd like more reviews!! They motivate me!! **

**This chapter is for the people who did just that! Love you guys!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward Pov**

We made it back to the house in record time. Jasper and Emmett explained everything to Esme and Carlisle I really wasn't up to it. How could that girl look so much like _my _Bella?

I was disrupted out of my thoughts by Jasper.

_You ready to hunt?_ Jasper thought to me.

He knew me so well. I didn't even think I had the willpower to talk. I simply nodded. My eyes had turned a horrible pitch black during class, when I seen someone resemble _my_ Bella so much. It hurt and I was positive of Jasper feeling this also.

We made it out the house and both flew through the woods, I was positive humans couldn't see us, for all they would see was a white flash before there eyes and not know what was there. I didn't want to feel the pain after leaving Bella. I just wanted to go and return to the Voltrui anything was better, maybe I'd join them and wouldn't have to think of _her_. Anymore.

As soon as Jasper and I met up with a herd of deer I let my instincts take over, letting the monster in me out.

I growled at the deer as they tried to escape me, foolish deer couldn't out run me going there fastest. I crouched and lunged for the biggest one. Knocking it down with not much effort at all. I snapped the neck. And plunged my teeth into its neck, it wasn't my favorite animal but it will do. I drank the deep blood red liquid that ozzed out. Seeming to lesson all my pains, postponing them for some time, while I drank deeply.

I went in for another kill and completed it in record time. I told Jasper I'd stay behind a little while. I didn't want my family to see the _monster _in me. I went to my favorite meadow and laid their thinking of Bella. I knew it hurt to think of her. I would always think of her, no matter how much it hurt. It started to get dark so I headed back home not speaking to any of my family members in process. I blocked out all there thoughts. It was times like this I wish I could sleep.

I stayed in my room the whole night thinking of _her_. I wanted all the pain I caused her to come to me. So I could feel it. Wherever she is, I hope she is doing better with a family of her own. I thought about going to see her. Just to check and make sure everything was okay. But I couldn't stand a chance of her seeing me and having to look into the depths of her deep brown eyes to reveal that I hurt her which would only hurt us more. I hoped she forgot about and moved on. I need to think positive…to move on, but I couldn't my mind kept lurking back into those dark shadows. This pain was unbearable. I'll just go to the Voltrui tomorrow to get this over with, Hopefully Alice wouldn't see this coming.

Just as I was thinking of a plan, my room door busted open revealing my whole family. Esme face filled with concern and mixed with hurt as she clutched Carlisle hand. Alice face identical to Esme as she clutched Jaspers hand. Jasper face was contorted of all the mix emotions. Emmett looked sad, heck even Rosalie looked sad. I didn't want to look into Carlisle eyes. I didn't want to see if he held any disappointment of me being in his life, so I didn't I just looked away.

_Edward its alright we know what your going through._ Carlisle voice soothed.

But how could I tell my father that he was wrong. That he never been in this kind of pain before? How could I throw something like that in his face. His word's did nothing. I wanted to get away. I didn't want to face the remembrance of _her_ resembling _Bella_. That was just too much.

_Edward, Please don't go to the Voltrui don't do this to me._ Esme words strained in her head towards me.

_I'm tired of suffering Edward, we all miss her, including me please cheer up we love you._ Rosalie said that surprised me that this was coming from her, but I understood, perfectly, where she was coming from.

I finally gave my Family a half hearted smile.

"Ill try" was all I could choke out, they smiled and the only one who was left in the door was Alice and Carlisle. Alice saying she would monitor my decisions in the future. While Carlisle agreed also.

I really didn't want to go to school. But I didn't want my family to constantly worry about me. So I would try _again_ for them.


	3. Important: Author's Note!

Author's Note:

Important!

**Sorry this isnt a update of this story!**

Okay guys! I wouldnt do this if it wasnt important! But newayz I have like 6 stories I am currently writing. So its hard to update every other day! I have Driver's Ed this summer! So yeah, Tell me which story you'd like me to finish first! By going to the **POLL **on my page!! That way I can finish and update way faster to get these stories out the way and come out with some BRAND NEW ones!! Im trying to finish these before 'Breaking Dawn' is released! So please help! And vote now!!

**Go to the Poll on my page and Vote now!**

**--Thanks so much! **

**--DaOneAndOnlyTt**


End file.
